A convenient means for making audio frequency displacement measures of the ossicular chain at displacement levels (1-100 Angstrom) corresponding to normal sound levels (40-80 dB SPL) has long been needed in the study of auditory distortion and hearing loss mechanisms. Reliable measures of the motion of the basilar membrane would resolve present uncertainties concerning non-linear plateau effects at high intensities and frequency resolution from high and low frequency slopes of the maximas which block confirmation of hearing theories at the intra cochlear mechanical level. Developmental work in the past year has led to the construction of very compact laser energized fiber optic levers with which instantaneous waveform visualization at the 10 Angstrom level can be accomplished on ossicular chain preparations; the electro optic technology has been advanced far enough to be released for general auditory research use. This optic lever system is competitive with interferometric and optical heterodyning techniques in resolution and is an order of magnitude simpler and less expensive.